pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Bubble Majo Pretty Cure!
Bubble Majo Pretty Cure (or Bubble Witch Pretty Cure) is a Precure-Like series created by VanillaCupcakes123. It's based of off The Bubble Witch Saga. Some things might be different than the franchise. Plot Season 1 Once upon of time, there was a young woman who was queen of the witch country, Queen Medea. Along her was her royal council and 20 magical witch charms called "The Witch Charms". These charms are met to spread and give great power to whom ever possesses it and will cause chaos if it were to fall into the wrong hands. She along the time wed a mysterious young man, they had a child (a girl) and she was name Princess Stella. Princess Stella was though a unique baby. She was part Witch, part Pretty Cure and part human (the two former are the two most powerful species in the known universe). One day, a evil witch called Majo Morgana came to destroy the queen, ruin the land, take the Witch Charms and use them to take out the royal Witch family and rule The Witch Country. The Queen manage to send 16 of the charms to The Mortal Realm, the same place as she was forced to send her baby daughter Stella, to keep her safe and to recollect the charms when she's old enough to. She left her in the hands of the father's brother (Stan) and his wife (Bara). She had told them to protect her and look after her the best way as possible. As much as it pained her to let go of her daughter, she knew that letting her live on Earth was the best thing for her. She left them with one of the charms for Stella to always keep with her and they all went their separate ways. 14 years later, now a teenager, Stella (renamed Hikari to help keep her true identity a secret) is a regular 2nd year student at a middle school. However, unknown to her, as evil rises again and comes to The Mortal Realm (which is earth) to find the charms and the one that she was holding... Season 2 TBA Pretty Cures And Allies Hikari Sanjo/Cure Stella/Witch Stella Kelly Sheridan (English) Nana Mizuki (Japanese) Hikari is a 14 year old girl in her second year of high school. Hikari is a sweet, kind and a bit of a drama queen. Though Hikari can be mature and serious when she wants to be and it's best not to get on her bad side. She's also confident and doesn't give up so easily. Even current day, she has at least some childlike wonder deep down for magic, witchcraft and fairytales about witches and dragons. She's even a magician (sort of) herself, knowing a couple of tricks from her aunt and uncle, but she sadly knows that difference from fantasy and reality. This is why exactly all of this surprises her when one of Majo Morgana's minions comes to try to take her necklace (which is really one of the charms). She find it hard to believe at first, but she soon did except her duties and the magic inside her. In civilian form, she has strawberry blond hair, teal eyes and has freckles. Her cure name is Cure Stella (based on her original name) and in Cure form, she has autumn hair and teal eyes. Her colors are pink, blue and yellow. Her witch form is Witch Stella (also based on her original name) and her hair and eyes are the same, but she has a witch-like outfit instead. She has basic powers of a pretty cure and a witch, but sunlight can be her power too. She represents Yang more than Ying. * Transformation Phrase (Cure Form): '''Pretty Cure, Spirit Out! * '''Transformation Phrase (Witch Form): '''Pretty Witch Transformation! The Witch Of The Shinning Golden Sun! I'm, Witch Stella! * '''Transformation Phrase Between Forms: Pretty Cure! Switch Over! * Attack As Cure Stella: '''Neon Bubble Shower! * '''Main Attack As Witch Stella: Golden Bubble Parade! Mizuki Kiyomizu/Cure Luna/Witch Luna Michelle Ruff (English) Rie Kugimiya (Japanese) Mizuki (or Luna, as it's her real name) is Hikari's witch/pretty cure partner who was send to earth to awaken her and work with her to get the charms back. Mizuki/Luna is the descendent of Luna, one of the founders of The Witch Country. She is a born witch and was granted pretty cure powers a few years ago. Luna can be tranquil, but also a stoic person and fighter who was always prepared and on the look out. Even though she's generally nice and has lighten up a little bit (especially when she's around Hikari as time passes) she still stays on her toes and is a no nonsense person when there's work to be done. She and Hikari doesn't see eye to eye at first, but as time passed they start to get along and become great friends (and little by little they start to be closer). In civilian form, she has black hair and blue eyes. Her cure name is Cure Luna (based on her original name) and in Cure form, she has dark blue and blue eyes. Her colors are blue, black and orange. Her witch form is Witch Luna (also based on her original name) and her hair and eyes are the same, but she has a witch-like outfit instead. She has basic powers of a pretty cure and a witch, but moonlight can be her power too. She represents Ying more than Yang. * Transformation Phrase (Cure Form): '''Pretty Cure, Spirit Out! * '''Transformation Phrase (Witch Form): Pretty Witch Transformation! The Witch Of The Sliver Glimmering Moon! I'm, Witch Luna! * Transformation Phrase Between Forms: Pretty Cure! Switch Over! * Attack As Cure Luna: '''Cloudy Bubble Storm! * '''Main Attack As Witch Luna: '''Sliver Bubble Storm! '''Nero Max Mittelman (English) Kazuyuki Okitsu (Japanese) Hikari's cat and fairy guide who represents the little part of Yin in Yang. He was the queen's cat and fairy guide, but he went to earth to help look after Hikari. Until the time was right, Nero posed as a regular pet cat. Nero can be a bit naughty and cause some mischief at times, but his intentions are mostly good. Nero is black and has yellow eyes, he also wears a brown witches hat (which Stan gave to him, which belonged to Hikari's father before he disappeared). He wears a pink collar with a yellow crescent moon attached to it (which is one of the charms). He has a crush on Violet, but he uses teasing as a outlet to hide his true feelings for her. Hikari knows about this at times tries to encourage him to confess her feelings to her, but at times she also teases him about it, much to Nero's chagrin . Violet Mela Lee (English) Yui Horie (Japanese) Mizuki's cat and fairy guide who represents the little part of Yang in Yin. Violet is mostly the opposite of Nero. She is kind, intelligent and proper and always manages to keep calm even in the toughest situations. Violet is white and has red eyes. She wears a pink hat with a feather on it, on the strap there's a star (which is one of the charms) and a pink bow on her neck. She wears her hat on an angle; usually on her right side (but she has also worn it on her left side). Unlike Nero, Violet cannot mange to walk on two feet. The Witch Country Queen Medea Princess Stella's (Hikari's) birth mother and the queen of The Witch Country. King Solaris/Dave Princess Stella's (Hikari's) birth father and the former king of The Witch Country. After the attack 14 years ago, he disappeared in mid battle. No one knows his whereabouts, but he is remembered as a strong and kind person who did everything to protect his family. Hikari knows about him by stories that her aunt and uncle told about him, but they didn't tell her his magical past until she was 14 (the beginning of the series). The Bad Witch Clan Majo Morgana The Leader of the clan. Supporting Characters Aunt Bara Hikari's aunt. Uncle Stan Hikari's uncle. Locations The Witch Country The Witch Country is Mizuki's home place and was found years ago by three witches named Luna, Selma and Hazel. Luna is Mizuki's ancestor. Witch Country was a more vibrant place in the past, but ever since Majo Morgana came in and attempted to rule over the witch country, almost everything completely changed. Despite it being called The Witch Country, there are other things that exist there like male witches (but can be rare), wizards, goblins, ghost and a lot more. The Witch's End The Bad Witch Clan's home place. The Mortal Realm What the Witch Country refers to as Earth. Items And More The Witch Charms Little charms that the cures have to collect. There are 20 in total. One is hold by Hikari, Mizuki, Nero and Violet. Transformation Wand A witch-like stick that is not only the cures transformation item, but also their witch's transformation item. They can also use this stick in and out of their witch form for magic purposes if they wanted to, though it's not as strong as it is in their witch forms. Hikari's wand is golden yellow with her charm on it and Mizuki's is a light blue one with her charm on it. Witch Forms The Witch Form is the forms that Hikari and Mizuki have to be a witch. This form is more for magic purposes than fighting purposes. Pretty Cure Forms Spells Here's a list of spells that the cures use in their witch forms. Stereo Bolt Sparkling Blast Magic Beam Shield Episodes Category:Fan Series